Iuchi family
The Iuchi family was founded by Iuchi, a follower of Shinjo and a skilled shugenja. History Learning the Way of the Magic When the First War with the Shadowlands came and the advent of the Phoenix as a clan of the Empire, brought that the Phoenix were expected to defend the Empire against the invaders, and to send healers and other magicians onto the field of combat. Isawa sent each of his five brothers and sisters to the Great Clans, to educate the first shugenja of the Empire. Members of the Iuchi were initiated into the path of the sorcerer. Clan War: Phoenix Army Expansion, p. 8 Ki-Rin's Exodus During the Ki-Rin's Exodus the families of the Ki-Rin Clan were divided into four groups after the War with the Rocs to search for a passage home. The Iuchi combatted and then eventually made peace with strange, elemental beings known as jinn. Secrets of the Unicorn, pp. 8-9 Gaijin Magic During their journeys abroad, Iuchi learned much of the magics of the lands he visited, and as a result, the Unicorn's magic was often seen as dangerously gaijin in nature, especially in their use of magical items. The Iuchi attempt to hide this from their xenophobic cousins as much as possible. The Meishodo, a magic that owed nothing to the Celestial Order, was one step away from the Order, and the Iuchi lost a little of their connection to Rokugan, suffering a slight separation from their heritage. Way of the Unicorn, p. 33 Stagnant The Iuchi adapted meishodo to the Rokugani belief system; however, they found a problem. Their own understanding of Rokugani magic had faded and they had found themselves "cut off" from the tide of magical energies. The Iuchi did not reveal this to the rest of Rokugan neither to the rest of their Clan. Way of the Unicorn, p. 117 Qolat Manipulation The book which taught the knowledge of the Meishodo to Iuchi had been planted by the Qolat. Giving a magic only to be used by mortals, the Ki-Rin would move away from the influence of the Kami. Merchant's Guide to Rokugan, p. 17 Politics of the Iuchi Iuchi Daimyo The following were the known daimyo of the Iuchi family: Vassals of the Iuchi The following were the known vassal families of the Iuchi family: * Battue family * Kenshin family * Zeshi family Within the Family Mon The mon of the Iuchi family represented their devotion to the study of magic. An open scroll flowed across a deep blue field, their family name emblazoned upon it. The spirals incorporated into the design represented the dynamic, fluid energy of magic, while the scroll symbolized the Tao of Shinsei, on which the Iuchi base all of their magical interpretations. Way of the Unicorn, p. 41 sidebar Schools & Paths * Baraunghar Ghost Guard * Baraunghar Shugenja * Iuchi Scout * Iuchi Shugenja * Iuchi Master of the Swift Waves * Unicorn Traveler Lands The Iuchi tended the southeastern Unicorn provinces, composed mostly of peaceful grasslands and the Spine of the World Mountains. The Iuchi plains were lush, beautiful, green, and dotted with wildlife. Secrets of the Unicorn, p. 38 Provinces * Kaihi province (Iu2) * Shinten province (Iu1) * Ujidera province (Hor1) - After the Horicuhi demise Holdings * Hisatu-Kesu * Okuyaki * Seikitsu Pass * Shiro Iuchi See also * Iuchi family/Meta Category:Unicorn Clan Families Category:Unicorn Clan Leaders Daimyo Iuchi